poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Master vs. Student
Padmé: [Padme exits her ship and runs towards Anakin] I was so worried about you! Obi-Wan... told me terrible things! Anakin Skywalker: What things? Padmé: He said... you turned to the Dark Side. That you... killed Younglings! Anakin Skywalker: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. Padmé: He cares about us. Anakin Skywalker: Us? Padmé: ...He knows. He wants to help you. [Anakin smirks] Padmé: Anakin, all I want is your love. Anakin Skywalker: Love won't save you, Padme! Only my new powers can do that! Padmé: At what cost? You're a good person; don't do this! Anakin Skywalker: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you: to protect you. Padmé: Come away with us... help me and Pooh raise our child on Earth; leave everything else behind while we still can! Anakin Skywalker: Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I am more powerful than the Chancellor and Giovanni, I... I can overthrow them! And together, you and I and the others can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be! [smiles] Good Fairy: But, evil doesn't prevail. Padmé: ...I don't believe what I'm hearing... Obi-Wan was right... you've changed! Anakin Skywalker: [with an angry look and voice] I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me; don't you turn against me? Padmé: [crying] Anakin, you're breaking my heart! And you're going down a path I cannot follow! Anakin Skywalker: Because of Obi-Wan? Padmé: Because of what you've done... what you plan to do! Stop! Stop now; come back... I love you! Anakin Skywalker: [Anakin sees Obi-Wan standing at the ship's exit] Jessie: Do it! [shouting] Anakin Skywalker: Liar! Anakin Skywalker: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me! Padmé: No! Anakin Skywalker: [uses Force Grip on Padme] Obi-Wan Kenobi: Let her go, Anakin! Padmé: [barely breathing] Anakin... James: Don't think about it! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Let. Her. Go. Tigger: Does anybody here know a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? Anakin Skywalker: [Anakin releases Padme, as she falls unconscious] You turned her against me! Misty: Why you bully! [Anakin chokes her for a second, Misty hyperventailates] Obi-Wan Kenobi: You have done that yourself. Anakin Skywalker: You will not take her from me! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your anger and lust for power have already done that. Obi-Wan Kenobi: You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy. Anakin Skywalker: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. Team Rocket and I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my our Empire. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your new Empire? Anakin Skywalker: Don't make me kill you. Pooh: How about we stratghten things up a bit tommorrow. Anakin Skywalker: There isn't going to be a tommorrow, not for Padme anyway, why don't you cheer yourself up. Pooh: I know it's probably not you Ani, but why? were Palpatine and Giovanni trying to buy some time for you to find out that Darth Plaguies was your dad or something? Anakin Skywalker: Am i selling you out? Pooh: Snap out of it! Lets just leave and pretend that none of this never happened. Anakin Skywalker: Don't even start with me, Pooh. Pooh: I don't suppose you be satisfied with a hug, instead? Anakin Skywalker: Don't. Start. With. Me. [Force pushes Pooh into a closet in Padme's ship] Pooh: [Jiggling the door] I'm locked in! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy. Anakin Skywalker: If you're not with me, then you're my enemy. Obi-Wan Kenobi: [realizing that Anakin is consumed by evil and there's no reasoning with him anymore] Only a Sith deals in absolutes. [draws his lightsaber] Obi-Wan Kenobi: I will do what I must. Anakin Skywalker: You will try. [draws his lightsaber and confronts Obi-Wan]